bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story
This is based off the first computer animated feature film, made by Disney/Pixar. Plot It is autumn, a time of brisk winds, crisp leaves, orange pumpkins, steaming mugs of cider and bustling football stadiums. Yes, 'tis the season for high school football, so this was a good time for Big Idea to come out with Toy Story! It's true, the calendar has switched to September, and Sheriff Woody Pride, Buzz Lightyear and all their friends couldn't be happier! The creators of Esther, Ballad of Little Joe ''and ''Gideon ''take you on the ride of a lifetime! With 7 all-new fun songs, and a chance to meet Buzz Lightyear, and Sheriff Woody; 'Toy Story 'will make you want to go - to infinity and beyond! Synopsis Woody is a pullstring cowboy toy and the leader of a group of toys owned by a boy named Andy. With his family moving away one week before his birthday, Andy is given a week-early party to spend with his friends, while the toys stage areconnaissance mission to discover Andy's new presents. Andy receives a space ranger Buzz Lightyear action figure, whose impressive features see him replacing Woody as Andy's favorite toy. Woody becomes resentful, especially as Buzz also gets attention from the other toys. However, Buzz believes himself to be a real space ranger on a mission to return to his home planet. One afternoon, Sheriff Woody saw people with badges and flags. He sat next to a poster column - in downtown, thinking everyone likes Buzz more than him. Buzz shows Woody a news article. He said that he was a great first officer, until he caused a knee injury. Woody thinks his life should go back the way it used to be, back when he was a harmonica player, adored by fans. After Buzz and Woody sang together, Buzz mentions the people saw a constellation during a meteor shower. Despite Woody's feelings, he noticed three boys playing pranks on him. As Andy prepares for a family outing at Pizza Planet, his mother allows him to bring one toy along. Fearing Andy will choose Buzz, Woody tries to trap Buzz behind a desk, but the plan goes awry when he accidentally knocks Buzz out the window, resulting in the other toys to turn against Woody upon accusing him of eliminating Buzz out of jealousy. With Buzz missing, Andy reluctantly takes Woody to Pizza Planet, but Buzz climbs into the car, confronting Woody when they stop at a gas station. As they argue, they fall out of the van, which drives off and leaves them behind. With Buzz still believing he is a real space ranger, Woody spots a Pizza Planet delivery truck and convinces Buzz it can take him to a space port. As Woody looks for Andy at Pizza Planet, Buzz sees a rocket-shaped skill game and jumps inside, thinking it's a real spaceship. Woody follows Buzz into the machine, but are interrupted when Andy's toy-abusing neighbor, Sid Phillips, arrives and operates the machine. Sid maneuvers the claw to snag Buzz, but as Woody tries holding onto Buzz, they are both are collected and taken to Sid’s house. At Sid's house, the duo attempts to escape before Andy's moving day, encountering Sid’s nightmarish toy creations and his vicious bull terrier, Scud. During one attempt, Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear action figures, and realizes that he actually is a toy himself. Disbelieving, he attempts to prove he can fly, but instead crashes down the stairs, and his left arm breaks off. Frustrated, Buzz is unable to cooperate with Woody. After Sid’s toys repair Buzz’s arm, much to Woody’s surprise, Sid appears with plans to attach Buzz to a rocket, but a thunderstorm delays the plan. That night, Woody convinces Buzz that he can bring joy to Andy as a toy, which helps Buzz regain his spirit. Woody starts having daydreams about him becoming a true hero. The next morning, with the help of Sid’s toys, Woody rescues Buzz and stands up to Sid in a battle of the bands. BAM! WHOOSH! CHOMP! Woody is defeating Sid like there is no tomorrow! Citizens from all over town are gathering to watch Sheriff Woody fight. In fact, he is doing so well his friends from the Jonah movie are supporting him. Woody couldn't help but throw a rubber mallet at Sid. He dies. The crowd rejoices. Buzz Lightyear wonders how he defeated them without doing a final smash on them. He looks at the pirates and Jonah, and sees Jonah backing away slowly. Buzz scares them away. The crowd cheers for both Buzz and Woody. They then return home just as Andy’s mom drives away toward their new house. They manage to climb onto the moving truck, but Scud chases after them. As Scud tries to pull Woody off the truck, Buzz tackles Scud, leaving himself behind. Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC car, but the other toys, who still think Woody is eliminating fellow toys, ambush Woody and toss him off onto the road. Woody drives RC back to pick up Buzz and as they return, the other toys realize their mistake and try to help them get in the truck. However, RC's batteries become depleted, stranding them. Woody ignites the rocket on Buzz's back and manages to throw RC into the moving truck before they soar into the air. Buzz opens his wings to free himself from the rocket before it explodes, gliding with Woody to land safely into a box in the van, right next to Andy. On Christmas Day, at their new house, in Dodo Town, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. As Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz, the two share a worried smile as they discover Andy's new gift is a puppy. Characters *Larry the Cucumber as Sheriff Woody *Bob the Tomato as Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Lunt as Mr. Gourd Head *The French Peas as the Squeeze Toy Aliens *Jimmy Gourd as Hamm *Jerry Gourd as Rex *Pa Grape as Sarge *Madame Blueberry as Bo Peep *The Fib from Outer Space as Zurg (mentioned) *Junior Asparagus as Andy *Ermie Asparagus as Molly *Charlie Pincher as Sid *Archibald Asparagus as Slinky Dog *Khalil as Lenny *Pirates *Jonah Songs *''Better Than Friends *''Strange Things are Coming My Way'' *''How it Used to Be'' *''Woody's Song'' *''I Couldn't Sail No Longer'' *''The Battle is Not Ours'' *''Buzz Lightyear Theme Song'' Running Gags Silly Song None What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None History For those who don't know, Phil Vischer (one of the masterminds of Big Idea and VeggieTales, as well as the voice of Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Jimmy Gourd, Mr. Lunt, etc.) had tried to write a script called The Bob and Larry Movie ''near the end of production on Jonah. Considering it had humans in it, it was ultimately shelved in favor of what became Big Idea and Universal Studios' ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Despite the story playing a big part in the previous episode, an Alvin and the Chipmunks parody episode, Disney/Pixar is celebrating the 20th anniversary of the first CG feature film in 2015. So far, not much else is known about this other than it features seven original songs. This is the first episode to be set in the early 1900s, since 2008's Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue. Quotes :Well, Sheriff? What kind of a sign do you need? Do you want time to go backwards? Mountains to fall down? Talking vegetables to tell bible stories? Dooley and Sons go bankrupt? - Buzz Lightyear, speaking with Woody Trivia *Despite this being a fall release, and even though this was released on the 30th of September, this episode takes place in July 1902. *This episode felt like it was animated before Big Idea started production on Jonah, and most people thought this was animated during between "Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen" and "Lyle the Kindly Viking". *Captain Cuke and Mr. Spork from "Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier" make a cameo on a news article. *Buzz went cross-eyed when he said something about his knee injury. *Originally, Toy Story was supposed to be released Fall 2001, but was pushed back up to Fall 2000 instead, to avoid competition with some other home video releases during the fall of 2001. **Also, "Larry's High Silk Hat" (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) was originally written for this video. However, it was postponed for said episode, due to production on the Buzz Lightyear music video. *Depending on which one goes first, all the original blue sky stuff and early character designs for this were in the works before even the last episode, A Chipmunk Christmas, was. Some of the highlights of the early stuff include Woody looking real fat (maybe someone forced him to swallow a 40 pound watermelon in one bite?), and Buzz Lightyear was about the size of a small pebble (but just like Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville from A Chipmunk Christmas, Buzz Lightyear's scale is off when compared to the other characters.). *The reason why Woody left Andy may be payback for Lanny Wilson breaking up with Dennis in Celery Night Fever, and Alvin leaving Dave Seville out in the cold from previous episode. That episode was A Chipmunk Christmas. *The DVD cover states it has seven all-new fun songs. However, there are three already-familiar songs, and four all-new songs, which clearly makes sense. *This episode does not have the theme song before the actual show begins, just like "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "The Star of Christmas", etc. *Mr. Lunt's character resembles Professor Rattan. *For Buzz Lightyear's voice, Phil Vischer made the voice slightly more gruff than Bob's normal voice. *On several airings of this on Smile of a Child, in the credits the Buzz Lightyear theme song was replaced with some background music. On those same broadcasts, a vast majority of scenes were removed, and "Perfect Puppy" (From Celery Night Fever) was in the middle of the show. *This episode marks the first and last for several things: **The last of the pre-Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie stuff. **The first of the Toy Story trilogy, in both the VeggieTales universe, and in reality. **This episode uses the same frame rate as the other next episodes, from 2001 to present. *Several fourth wall breaks were done, such as: **After "Woody's Song", Buzz accidentally hits his face on the screen. **During the same song, the scenes with a star and a full moon. **Buzz Lightyear tells Woody he was a great first officer, until his knee injury. Woody looks at the audience. **After Woody mentions "declaration", the scene pauses with a voice over describing the word. *The Buzz Lightyear theme song is a mixture of the song "LarryBoy!" and the Minnesota Cuke theme song. *In "How it Used to Be", Buzz's lines were redubbed. *Buzz Lightyear mentions Dooley and Sons Lumber Camp. *The continuity on Dennis is off. He also appears in Dodo Town, which would be impossible for him to appear there, unless he took the same plane as Andy. **Also the posters on the poster column were in St. George and Dodo Town. *Despite Woody saying "I've never seen you." to several people, including Buzz, and some turnip dudes, Woody did greet them with a tricky disguise. That tricky disguise was Woody covering his mouth with his red bandana. *Three songs are sung again. Those three songs are: **"Better Than Friends" from "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty". **"How it Used to Be" from "Celery Night Fever". **"The Battle is Not Ours" from "Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen". *The town Andy lives in, before he moves to his second house in Dodo-Town, is named St. George. St. George is a town in Utah, and the county seat of Washington County. In this episode, St. George, Utah is a redressed version of Persia from "Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen" - only made to be a bit greener. People found it a bit herbalist. *According to a person VeggieFan2000 knows, "How it Used to Be" is a reminder of how much DreamWorks ruined VeggieTales. *Originally, Woody scurried away from the town, because of Buzz Lightyear mania and merchandise all over town (eg, "Ask your parents for a set of Buzz's Gumdrop Teeth!"), and people there had space ranger badges to identify themselves. *Dodo Town is another redressed version of Boo-Boo Ville from "Abe and the Amazing Promise". *Fast Forward: At the start of the Buzz Lightyear theme song, the movie that's playing at Brigham's Playhouse is "Gideon: Tuba Warrior". *Throughout the episode, Woody's sheriff badge and the gun holster on his belt keep disappearing and reappearing. *The pirates, and Jonah from "Jonah - A VeggieTales Movie" make an appearance. *The way how Buzz saved Woody from Scud eating him is similar to how Esther and Mordecai saved the king's life from a piano being dropped on his head. *"110 Percent" from "It's a Meaningful Life" and "Big Things, Too" from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" are heard in this. *The way how Larry appeared as Sheriff Woody, felt like this might have been another Western-themed episode, just like "The Ballad of Little Joe" and its sequel, "Moe and the Big Exit". *It was very ironic to see a police officer say "A cop". *The song "Strange Things are Coming My Way" is to the tune of the Wario's Gold Mine music from Mario Kart Wii. *The fact there was a ton of action in Toy Story, is a mere coincidence with how MacLarry helped the two feuding tribes get along. *The glass with eggs Woody drinks is the same one that appeared in Sumo. *Woody mentioned that he always leaves a piece of gum in the brim of his definite cowboy hat whenever there's an emergency. Please note that the gum he was talking about was the exact same piece of chewing gum that MacLarry secretly chewed in Pompous Strikes Back. *The compilations that have this (Excluding the double and triple features) use the edited-for-television version. *The script called for Larry's character to have a goatee similar to what Larry had when he was one of the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, but it didn't happen. But it was included in the storyboards and concept art. *The original opening of this took place after the filming of "A Chipmunk Christmas", but was cut due to negotiation issues. However it was included in the credits. *A lot of mentions and references from the previous episode are included here, such as: **The Chipmunks being mentioned a few times. **An advertisement of "A Chipmunk Christmas" is seen on a poster column. **Elf Village was still used. **Woody sends Andy a songbook that reads "The Best of Alvin and the Chipmunks!" **Merry Larry appears as a constellation, when Buzz mentioned the people saw a meteor shower. **Woody's "I have to say - you look like you're doing well." is an echo of Alvin's line when he first encounters Philip Fleagle. **Some of the sets were reused, such as the Seville house, and the Spring Valley Mall. Even the parody images of some popular hit songs were from that episode. **Before Woody goes into Sid's room, an instrumental of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything plays. **In "How it Used to Be", Buzz and Woody recap the events from the last episode. **Despite the cowboy costume, this can be considered a followup to the previous episode, since the protagonist had played a harmonica (as well as a Spiritual Successor). ***Looks more like Sheriff Woody got himself in a bit of a pickle after his transformation, he was injected with a terrible condition which is basically grape juice, and had a secret chemical spilled over him. **David Seville is brought up in the news report. **"Stop laughing, all of you!" was said in an angry tone, while in the last episode, it was said in a sarcastic tone. **Sheriff Woody recalls the nightmare Dennis had. **As evidenced by the storyboards; the binoculars Woody used was going to be a reused model from the previous episode. However, the modeler didn't get it, because Khalil played Lenny. **Some of the background characters appeared. **If you look closely, in Sid's house, you can see pictures of the VeggieTales characters, and a few of them (mostly Larry, Bob, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, and Archibald) as their A Chipmunk Christmas selves. *In the file photo, the school kids from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" make an appearance. *"Woody's Song" is to the tune of the trailer music on Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue. *Woody mentions "Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds, and Queens (Oh My!)". *A townsperson calling Buzz "Tom" might be a production reference on one of the names Phil suggested for Bob. *The line "Do you want time to go backwards? Mountains to fall down? Talking vegetables to tell bible stories?" is an echo of the Angel's line. *On the DVD and Netflix versions, the audio is in both stereo and mono. If you compare this with the original DVD itself, there's some sound effects that were missing in the Netflix version. (eg. an evil villain laugh when Buzz is singing) *Because several sound effects were removed and omitted from the Netflix version, it is sort of pointless. *Woody holding a scepter was storyboarded by Tod Carter. Brian originally didn't want Woody to hold the scepter in the scene, but they decided to keep it in. *Woody's daydreams are the same as in the first Minnesota Cuke. *When Buzz Lightyear shushes Sheriff Woody for the second time, he gained teeth. However, although Buzz gained teeth, he didn't had any when he shushed him the first and third times. *When this came out, a tie-in CD was made. There was also an official website! It had drawings, coloring pages, a game, and a decoder to find a secret message. **Even though the website is still available on Internet Archives, some info on Toy Story's two sequels, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 were added in late 2009 and early 2010. *As you'll noticed in some shots, you can see some buzzing in the textures. *In the overshot of Sid's house during the sunrise/sunset, you can see black on the left. Gallery Promotional Stuff In the tradition of Esther, Ballad of Little Joe and Gideon.png|In the tradition of Esther, the Girl who Became Queen, The Ballad of Little Joe, and Gideon: Tuba Warrior Credits Roll Directed by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Produced by JENNIFER COMBS Written by CORY EDWARDS MIKE NAWROCKI MARK STEELE ERIC NEWMAN DUSTIN BALLARD PHILIP WALTON KURT HEINECKE CHRIS DAVIS Story Development and Additional Screenplay Material by CORY EDWARDS TIM HODGE Art Direction and Concept by JOE SPADAFORD J. MICHAEL SPOONER JOE SAPULICH Additional Concept Artists TIM HODGE TIM MOEN JODY NILSEN CHUCK VOLLMER HONORE GAUTHIER JODY NILSEN TOM BANCROFT TOD CARTER CEDRIC HOHNSTADT JAMES BRECKENRIDGE IAN HUBBARD HYUN HUH JEREMY VICKERY Storyboarding by TOD CARTER TIM HODGE LUIS CONTRERAS NEAL STERNECKY Additonal Storyboarding by BRIAN K. ROBERTS TOM BANCROFT EDDIE PITMAN TJ HOUSE BRAIN FREEZE ENTERTAINMENT Background Paintings JOE SPADAFORD TIM HODGE BRIAN K. ROBERTS CHUCK VOLLMER Character Voices MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER LISA VISCHER JACKIE RITZ TIM HODGE Edited by JOHN WAHBA MARK KEEFER J. CHRIS WALL Post-Production Visual Effects DAVID N. WATSON Supervising Sound Editor ADAM FRICK Sound Designer ADAM FRICK CG Supervisor BILL BOYCE Modeling Supervisors ADAM SHAW Modeling Artists ANUPAM DAS DANIEL GARNIER JEFFREY HOSKEN RAFAEL MALTHUS CHRIS OMUNDSEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN AIMEE SPICE SAMUEL WILKES IAN HUBBARD HYUN HUH JEREMY VICKERY Texturing Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Texturing Artists VIJAY ANAD TAHLIA GARNIER LEILA MALTHUS NA SU Shading TD JASON BROWN Layout Supervisors JEFFREY HOSKEN STEVE LEEPER Layout Artists T. JASON FLINN MARKUS KRISTENSEN RAFAEL MALTHUS GEORGE OLIVER RANJU RAVEENDRAN Animation Supervisors BILL BOYCE CONNIE HOLLAND MARKUS KRISTENSEN MARC VULCANO Animation Production Assistant HEATHER FINCH Character Animators KIRBY ATKINS T. JASON FLINN RAFAEL MALTHUS DANNY MENEDEZ GEORGE OLIVER RANJU RAVEENDRAN ADAM SHAW AIMEE SPICE SAMUEL WILKES ANDY ARNETT TOM BANCROFT TOM DANEN ROBERT ELLIS JOE McFADDEN THOM FALTER JOE GORSKI NATHAN TUNGSETH MARC VULCANO Rigging NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Lighting Supervisors JO-ELLEN BOWEN DANIEL PATRICK O'BRIEN Lighting Artists VIJAY ANAD TAHLIA GARNIER LEILA MALTHUS NA SU NICOLE ALLEN DANIEL PATRICK O'BRIEN RICHARD GOUGE Effects Artist CHRIS OMUNDSEN Shot TDs NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Technical Development JASON BROWN SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS JEREMY WANHILL HENRY VERA Lead Compositor MARK BOWEN Compositor JEREMY WANHILL Musical Score Composed and Produced by KURT HEINECKE CHRIS DAVIS Instruments DENNIS DEARING GRETCHEN DEMONBRUEN WESTON DEMONBRUEN CLAYTON HEINECKE WESLEY HEINECKE CHARLOTTE JACKSON NATE BAKKUM KURT HEINECKE ADAM FRICK HEATHER FINCH MARC VULCANO Dialogue Mixing ERIC GATHEMAN Re-Recording Mixers ADAM FRICK FRED PARAGANO Choir TANJA CROUCH RUSS EVERS BRITTNI MCALISTER MIKE NAWROCKI PAUL RINKES BRIAN K. ROBERTS SARAH SMITH BRITTANY STEPHENS JOJI ARNETT ELIZABETH BOWLER DEBBIE DAVIS LORI DAVIS KEN GREENE RANDY HALL AMY HOWARD CHAR JACKSON LENNIE JARRATT TRACY JOHNSON BOB LANDON HOWARD WILLIAM LEWIS III JOSHUA LINDSAY DAVID LLOYD JHANA LOWE SHARI MARTIN TIM MEIDL JONATHAN REICH LAURA RICHEY MIKE SANDERSON NATHAN TUNGSETH MARC VULCANO RON SMITH Pipe Organ Samples UNIVERSAL SOUND BANK IT BILL BOYCE WAYNE GEILS CEO TREVOR YAXLEY Head of Production CAMERON CHITTOCK Chief Financial Officer HENRY WONG Accountants CAMILLE MOORE HOK ENG LEE Administrative Assistant MICHELLE SALEUPOLU Business Affairs SONJA KEITH GIA RUSSO Sheriff Woody's Makeup ALAN MILLMAN NATHAN TUNGSETH Buzz Lightyear's Stunt Double DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production DAN PHILIPS Ecstatic Executive (no longer in charge of production) CHRIS MEIDL Executive Producer PHIL VISCHER Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:Toy Story movies Category:2000 Category:No Countertop Episodes Category:No Silly Songs